Lullaby
by unwritten92
Summary: It started when she was young, in her dreams.
1. peek a boo

Title: The Labyrinth of her Dreams

Author: Unwritten92

Prompt: Child's Play Challenge - Peek-a-boo

Genre: Mystery

AU/CU: Alternate Universe

Rating: K

Warnings: A sligthly creepier takes on the games and rhymes.

Word Count: 172

A/N: Part of the Child's Play Challenge short series I will write.

* * *

><p><em>(peek-a-boo)<em>

The crib was still in the dark room, the only light came from the musical mobile that twirled above the infant. It carried a haunting melody that in the dead of night could not be called a lullaby.

The door to the room parted and her mother's kind and loving eyes watched over her to make sure she was alright. Satisfied the mother left the door slightly parted and went to retire, but not before whispering her affection towards the child.

When she had finally gone and minutes had passed the crib slowly started to rock. The musical mobile stopped and the only sound heard in the room was the creaking coming from the crib.

The infants bright blue eyes opened but no cries came from her precious little mouth, above her gleaming amber eyes twinkled and softly whispered raspy words were carried to her beautiful little ears;

_"I see you."_

Once again sleep claimed the infant, the sight of the strange creature in her bedroom soon forgotten in her dreams.

* * *

><p>Originally posted at Livejournal's Dokuga_Contest.<p> 


	2. row row, row your boat

Title: Cold Water

Author: Unwritten92

Prompt: Child's Play Challenge - Row Row, Row Your Boat

Genre: Mystery/Suspense

AU/CU: Alternate Universe

Rating: K+

Warnings: Mild child abuse and very little mentions of gore (blood)

Word Count: 415

* * *

><p>There was noise in the background, a white kind of sound. Kagome's mother sat crying on the window seat as she rocked the girl in her arms. She sang but because of her tears her beautiful voice cracked with the lines of the old nursery rhyme.<p>

_"...gently down the stream"_

She worried about her child, everyday she worried because she was like no other. Silent but vibrant her daughter often came with bruises, scratches and blood running from her arms and face. She always came calm, and not acting like a four year old should when they looked as if they had been attacked by a wild animal. And though her mother cried, not once had her baby girl ever shed a single tear.

She had tried asking her but Kagome always shrugged and replied with an "they don't like me very much".

But she knew something else went on behind the scenes. So she decided to investigate and see if she could put a stop to it.

At first she couldn't believe her eyes. Her baby girl sat by the swings while these swung by themselves, but as the day grew colder she could see a silhouette in the snow. That something was not human. As she was to walk forward and take her from there a group of kids neared her daughter and that's when things got really heated. The silhouette didn't touch her daughter nor did it help her. It stood in the same place, watching almost waiting.

Faster than her eyes could see, the kid that had been hitting Kagome suddenly flew in the air as if tossed and weightless. The other kids ran screaming and her daughter ended up very bruised but safe, in a way.

She was a very sensible person, Kagome's mother thought, but ghosts who just up and threw kids in the air with a force that could kill them couldn't be good ghosts. And her suspicions where confirmed when the silhouette took her daughter by the hair and pulled. He dragged her where the pond had a very thin film of ice and was about to drop her when she screamed at it to leave her baby alone.

It did, but she didn't know the repercussions of her actions until later, when she was greeted by that very same being on the balcony of her room.

_"merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily"_

That's when she wished it had all been a big nightmare.

_"life is but a dream."_

* * *

><p>Originally posted at livejournal on Dokuga_Contest.<p> 


	3. duck duck goose

Title: Games We Play

Author: Unwritten92

Prompt: Child's Play Challenge - Duck, Duck Goose

Genre: Horror/Suspense

AU/CU: Alternate Universe

Rating: T

Warnings: Violence/Death

Word Count: 130

* * *

><p>Life is like a game of duck, duck goose little one. It just so happens the picker chose you.<p>

As you are too young blue eyes, you probably don't understand this little fact. But it means that your red string of fate belongs to me, now and forever. Everything you are, and everything that is yours is mine to do as I please.

Kagome is five years old when her pregnant mother accidentally falls down the shrine steps. She dies of internal bleeding caused by the death of her baby brother and a cracked skull.

The things that affects Kagome the most is, how could it be accidentaly when her mother had been in her room with her and suddenly had been dragged and dropped viciously off the edge of the stairs?

* * *

><p>Originally posted at Live Journal in dokuga_contest.<p> 


	4. hey diddle diddle

Title: The Dog Laughed

Author: Unwritten92

Prompt: Child's PLay Challenge - Hey diddle diddle

Genre: Horror

AU/CU: Alternate Universe

Rating: T

Warnings: None (except the creepy part)

Word Count: 167

* * *

><p>He watched her play with her cat the day of her mother's funeral. In a way he could say he was jealous of everyone that had her, even that stinky disgusting animal.<p>

But he had always been more jealous of her family. That's why when he threw her mother from the stairs he could only watch with amusement as she collided with the pavement, her body making a sickening crunching sound.

He knew not why he was so attached to the girl, only that she controlled his emotions in a way that made him want to choke her until her last breath. Because he had never felt that way.

His orders had been simple, attain her soul (so very very pure) and leave. And the night his orders had come he had become frozen when the babe he encountered opened her blue eyes.

They made him want to posses her and allow no one else to.

Not even her own family. No one deserved her, no one.

* * *

><p>Originally posted at Live Journal in dokuga_contest.<p> 


	5. rain rain go away

Title: Go Away

Author: Unwritten92

Prompt: Child's Play Challenge - Rain rain go away

Genre: Horror/Angst

AU/CU: Alternate Universe

Rating: T

Warnings: Creepy

Word Count: 108

* * *

><p>The day of her mother's funeral was exactly how she felt inside; rainy, ugly and bad.<p>

Yet even with everything that went on around her she could feel him.

Watching, waiting.

She didn't like it but she believed it was only a matter of time until he left. Until he got bored of making her life miserable. So she played with her cat, hoping he would stop watching her, and hurting others.

She couldn't lose someone else she loved, she couldn't let him do anything like that anymore.

She needed for the rain in her heart to go away and never come back. She needed him to disappear.

* * *

><p>Originally posted at Live Journal in dokuga_contest.<p> 


	6. twinkle twinkle

Title: Hide and Seek

Author: Unwritten92

Prompt: Child's Play Challenge - Twinkle, Twinkle

Genre: Horror/Suspense

AU/CU:Alternate Universe

Rating:T

Warnings: Violence/Death

Word Count: 223

* * *

><p>Little star, how I wonder where you are...<p>

Kagome likes playing hide and seek. She believes the best way to have fun is making her grandfather search for her in between all of his antiques. All the while muffling her giggles behind her little hand while her grandfather grumbles like the old man he is.

This time it isn't much different, but as a chill creeps up her back, she knows he's joining the game.

He tends to do that with her friends, which incites them to hit and mock her because they are scared of the girl with a ghost(demon) follower.

She never knows what he wants, only that he is always there. There are whispers, and breezes that seem too eerie to be normal.

Her house is against them, her grandfather and her. And she thinks he haunts them because they are intruding and this is his property. The first warning caused her mother's death.

Kagome has just turned eight when her grandfather receives a heart attack.

The reason: A pair of yellow amber eyes reflected on an old mirror and a well placed hit to his back.

Kagome wishes she could just get rid of him so he stops hurting the people that she loves. But even at this young age Kagome knows that wishing upon stars is impossible.

* * *

><p>Originally posted at LiveJournal in dokuga_contest.<p> 


	7. ring around the rosies

Title: We All Fall Dead

Author: Unwritten92

Prompt: Child's PLay Challenge - Ring around the rosies

Genre: Horror/Suspense

AU/CU: Alternate Universe

Rating:T

Warnings: Character Death

Word Count: 229

* * *

><p><em>It is said a child is not able to understand an objects permanence until his mind is fully developed. This usually occurs at the age of eighth or nine.<em>

Kagome is nine when she finally understands that he is not going away.

For her is a scary thought, and even more so now that she has no one there to protect her. She decides that she has to stop it, and comes up with the only solution she can.

Everything in her house is against her, was against her mother and her grandfather. She knows it's because of him. SHe believes he is tied to the house through a connection no one can see or feel. She decides to burn the house.

Everything is in ashes, and the voices she used to hear all around her all the time are now silent. No more impulses to run or to go and hide.

But she has nowhere to go.

As she turns and descends the shrine stairs the wind picks up. The sakura blossoms swirl by her and float to the ground.

There at the end of the stairs he is standing waiting for her.

Kagome knows there is no escaping, he wasn't haunting her house, or her mother or her grandfather. He has always been haunting her. It is her he wants, her he wants to posses.

Kagome falls.

* * *

><p>Originally posted at LiveJournal in dokuga_contest. This story is a short drabble series, short in word length and chapters. This story is complete, only two chapters to go so they will soon be uploaded! Hope you have enjoyed my twisted little mind so far. kukukuku!<p> 


	8. pat a cake

Title: The Red String of Fate

Author: Unwritten92

Prompt: Child's Play Challenge - Pat A Cake

Genre: Horror

AU/CU: Alternate Universe

Rating: T

Warnings: Child death

Word Count: 118

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru looks at the bundle in his arms and sighs. How very much like him, the only thing he wants for himself and it is the very same thing that the gods want for themselves.<p>

He refuses to give up what he has claimed as his, and even if she thinks that by dying she has escaped him how very wrong of her.

He makes a bond and their red strings become intertwined. This little girl will belong to him now and forever. Because he is death and coldness and she represents life, purity and warmth.

He doesn't apologize even if he knows he is corrupting the flow and balance of the universe.

She will never escape him.

* * *

><p>Originally posted at livejournal in dokuga_contest.<p> 


	9. baa baa black sheep

Title: Three Hearts

Author: Unwritten92

Prompt: Child's Play Challenge - Baa Baa Black Sheep

Genre: Horror

AU/CU: Alternate Universe

Rating: T

Warnings: Death/Violence

Word Count: 178

* * *

><p>Have you acquired them?<p>

_Yes, I have._

The hearts of the shrine?

_Yes._

From whom?

_I have three. One from the old shrine keeper, the other from the daughter and the last one from the unborn child._

And the little girl?

_Yes._

Where is it?

_I'm afraid that one is all mine._

Are you aware that your decision will make the world imbalanced?

_Honestly, this Sesshoumaru does not care._

Are you aware that this act merits punishment?

(silence)

_And you believe this Sesshoumaru cares, because? Are you aware that I could wipe your grizzled old faces with a mere sweep of my claws? Yes, so I thought._

_If I had one doubt or one care for the world at all I wouldn't have acted the way I did, but since I do not your warning bring forth in me nor fear nor importance. I am indifferent, I do not care._

_But for this girl I would turn even the gods world upside down._

_Do not underestimate me elders because in truth your opinions matter little to this Sesshoumaru._

* * *

><p>Originally posted at livejournal at dokuga_contest.<p> 


End file.
